


You've Yet To Have Your Finest Hour

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [15]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Free Use, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A curse plunges Chie into a strange world where her body and her body alone is free use for any men passing by, and nobody thinks anythign of it. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	You've Yet To Have Your Finest Hour

"You'll only be good for one thing again, whore!"

The dying scream of angry, witch-like shadow Chie quite directly punched out of existence felt oddly on her mind as she woke up the next morning. She didn't think much of it as she got dressed; traveling to the Midnight channel and entering that world often left weird dreams and impressions of thoughts she was always a bit cloudily thinking of when she woke up the next morning, and she did eh best to put those concerns away as she greeted a day off with energy and renewed vigor.

It wasn't long at all before Chie was dressed for a morning jog and chugging down some juice to fuel her morning. She didn't leave much time to waste; it was beautiful outside; a sunny, bright morning with the air perfectly crisp, just faintly chill in the way that would get her blood pumping as she ran to warm up. Chie's plan was to take her day as a chance to train, living it up hard but then rewarding herself with a heavy steak dinner. Something that balanced frustration and hard work against pleasure. It was perfect, and she was determined to see it through as she stood outside her house and did some important pre-run stretches.

It was as she came back up from touching her toes that se was startled by a neighbor standing in right in front of her with his cock out. "Hey, what's th--glurk glack!" Chie didn't have a chance to even ask what he was doing as he grabbed the back of her head and shoved his cock forward. There was no moment of calm, just a ramming of his dick down her throat, making her shake and twist in sudden worry and a dismay coming on powerfully. Nothing could have prepared Chie for how rude this harsh advance was, for the way the man tugged her down and started to fuck her mouth.

"Good morning, Chie. Great day for run, isn't it? I'm just coming back from my own." His hands gripped the back of her head as he pumped carelessly forward, showing absolutely no restraint or concern for what he was doing and how off it was. Chie choked on his cock, hands struggling to push him away, but she didn't have the leverage for any of that, left helpless and futile in position, taking his dick and wishing for some leverage. She was panicked, confused, offended, but he kept thrusting, using her mouth and carelessly treating her to something she didn't have a hope of escaping from as all the climbing commotion and dizzy frustrations built.

Furious, confused, but powerless to do anything but take it, Chie felt the cock hit the back of her throat, felt the stubborn swell of frustration and rising panic that left her wondering what her neighbor was doing and why he was acting like this. This was wrong, and she felt violated, betrayed, hurt, and yet the pressure continued, as he worked through using her mouth in a careless fashion until finally, he came inside of it. Chie felt the flood of bitter, salty spunk fill her mouth, and as he pulled his cock out, she lurched forward, spitting his load out as some more splattered across her face and she spat up in raw disgust and embarrassment.

"See you around," he said, and proceeded to jog off to his home, leaving hie appalled, angry, and with the taste of cum stuck in her mouth. She spat up as much as she could, disgust overriding any sense of reason as she looked around her in utter bafflement. Did she call the cops? Did she go over there and beat him herself? For some weird reason, Chie didn’t feel like there was much point to that. Rising to her feet, she decided the best thing to do was just start running. She'd work her tensions out and clear her head if she got a nice pace going and it would help her figure out what she wanted to do in response to all these awful feelings.

So, she started jogging, feet hitting the ground, and Chie put this all away for now. "After," she told herself. She needed to clear her head, aware of an overbearing mental fogginess but assuming it was something she could clear off her run.

A few stares nagged at her as she went. Chie did her best to not think much of them as she ran, but there was an odd, pervasive threat that she wished she was better prepared to shake. Nothing seemed dangerous around her. "I'm just on edge," she told herself. "Anyone would be. It's fine." She brushed off all her concerns and kept jogging. It was simply the best way to get her business done and to spring back from all this.

Then someone caught up to her and dragged her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, this time able to yell quiet clearly as she watched a man she didn't recognize climb on top of her, his cock in one hand and the other pinning a wrist down to the ground. He shoved himself twofold upon her, tugging her pants down and guiding his cock into her at the same time he buried his face into her armpit and began to lick in greedy, shameless motions against it. Chie kicked and flailed, but she felt powerless, almost like she was in a dream and too weak to actually effect the world around her.

"A young maiden's sweat!" His exclamation was frenzied, mad, an expression of pleasures that further infuriated Chie as the second man today proceeded to start having sex with her for no clearly definable reason

"Get the fuck off of me!" Chie shouted. It fell on deaf ears, and her fitful failures of an attempt to push him off her body underscored how confusingly helpless she was. Every thrust in and out of her pussy felt like a ferocious punishment, and she would have been hard pressed to argue with that sentiment as the pressures build and she fell ever deeper into this hopeless treatment, feeling so compromised and so dizzy, wishing for clarity but instead finding only the further punishment of thrusts that made he feel low. Made her feel dirty. She wished she understood what was going on, wished she was capable of expressing something with power and poise.

Instead, she had a man slobbering on her armpit and muttering to himself about her 'sweet droplets' while he pumped a load into her. Chie shrieked and shivered, gasping out, "Someone help me! Please!" in a fit of final desperation. Fortunately for Chie, help did come, some men rushing over at the sound of her cries for help. A pair of them rushing over to her, and Chie was relieved, wishing she hadn't needed to rely on someone else for strength, but in a time this weird and this horrible, she felt like she had no choice.

"What's wrong?" one of them asked, standing over Chie but looking down at her like nothing was amiss. The other stopped a bit closer to her, shoes sliding into the dirt as he looked down at her only to stop and wear a flat, confused expression on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. What the hell was going on here? "This guy just ran me off the path, climbed on top of me, and started having sex with me. Look, he's in my armpit right now! This is weird, get him off!"

"Yeah, she's right," the man said, and sense prevailed, seemingly, Chie sighing in relief as they dragged her off and threw him away. "You had your turn, get off of her, let us in."

"Turn? What?" Before Chie could deal with any of it, the men dragged her up next, turning her around and leaving her on her hands and knees, faced with one's cock while other shoved into her from behind. The insanity wasn't stopping, Chie yelling, "No, stop, why is everyone doing this to me?" as she was swiftly claimed by both cocks, spitroasted as two more strangers joined in the fervid misuse of her body, which left her twisting in the strange, disrespected haze she continued to loathe, wishing she had a shred of understanding about what was happening and why she was being treated like this.

Near the point of tears as these strangers' cocks hammered into her pumped into her at either end and subjected her to these harsh treatments, Chie wished she understood what was going on and how to push this all away. Choking on another dick while taking it in her pussy yet again hit her in ways that felt so demoralizing, so harsh. The world didn't make sense as these men took to using her, and the way they dragged her off solely to take a turn at he too became something so confusing and so helpless that she felt lost, foggily without any sense of what to do and how to handle it anymore.

All these incidents had to be related. It didn't make any sense otherwise. The way she felt markedly weaker had to be a part of it too; everything gone wrong within her working against her to make her easier. More rapable, awful as it was to think the words directly. She knelt there, taking these thrusts, burning in the misery and the shame of a mistreatment she wished she could fight off, but every thrust was wearing down her convictions and imposing the harsh lesson of a reality she was powerless against, the twisted treatment and its every wicked intention starting to come around to Chie.

She remembered the words again. "You'll only be good for one thing again, whore!" Chie had struck at that witchy shadow with her fists, felt a chill along her back when those words rang out across the air. She'd thought nothing of them at the time; they were stupid, silly, a weird and superstitious distraction she paid brushed off as the group ventured further into the dungeon, but now a shaky doubt began to creep in, a frustrated sense that maybe she wasn't entirely out of danger like she'd thought she was. Like perhaps something was waiting and hanging over her head.

The men spitroasting her didn't slap her, didn’t call her a whore. Didn't act like rapists or monsters. They just used her. It seemed almost passive, like a normal and natural thing to do, and Chie suddenly tried to look at all this weirdness in a different light, began to think about how it had been their 'turn' and how they didn't think the man on top of her was doing anything wrong for a moment. They came inside her at either end, and to Chie's great shame, induced an orgasm that she was left to twist and toil through in utter humiliation. A guilty climax that they didn't seem to remark on either as they pulled their cocks out and simply jogged off again, leaving Chie to collapse into the grass with jizz dripping from her holes and the horrible realization of what had just happened hanging now heavy over her head. 

Curling up into the grass, she started to sob.  
*****************************  
"Okay, can one of you keep your hands off of me for about five fucking seconds?" Chie asked as Yu grabbed her hips and tugged her into position, Yosuke's cum already dripping from her pussy. "I mean it, this isn't a joke, I'm trying t--fuck! Come on!" her ass hadn't been claimed yet, but Yu changed that, and the hard slam into her unprepared backdoor had her hissing in dismay, trembling and twisting under the suddenness of unpleasant sensations she wished desperately that she was strong enough to push out of mind and out of thought. "Are you guys seeing this?"

"Chie, we're asking you a question." Yukiko seemed irritated and forcing patience as she sat across from Chie at the table at Junes, the group gathered for an emergency, Chie-called meeting. "Can you please answer it?"

"Are you not seeing Yu fucking my ass right now?" Hissing and gritting her teeth, she felt like she was losing her mind "Please, Naoto, Yukiko, anyone. Confirm that I'm not hallucinating."

"Yes, the boys are having sex with you," Naoto said.

Chie felt like she was talking to a wall. "And that's weird! What is wrong with you guys? They're just having sex with me, why doesn't anyone see the problem here?"

Naoto and Yukiko looked at each other in confusion. Yosuke and Kanji shrugged as the girls looked at them in turn, and there was a clear sense that nobody saw anything even the slightest bit off about all of this. Finally, Yukiko spoke up to ask, "Are you feeling alright?"

There was no helping Chie. No saving the situation and pulling out from the bizarre new reality that she found herself entrenched into. Yu kept on fucking her ass, everyone else regarding her like she was an absolute lunatic who was just making lots of unnecessary noise in yelling about something so perfectly normal. She was the one having an outburst, the one who was acting out while the boys used her body, and Chie found herself incredulously faced with a situation where even her own friends didn't see the problem here, where even her own friends would use her.

Yu grunted, groaned, dumped a load into Chie's ass and sent her into another shameful orgasm. They were getting stronger each time she came, the day's tensions building in ways that felt vile to her as she took them on, but she remained helpless, unable to clearly articulate what was wrong to people who seemed detached from reality and from the problems she was facing. Chie felt powerless now, so hopelessly stuck trying to convey her worries to people who didn't understand her troubles and dismissed them all, leaving her to writhe in confusion and shame as Yu pulled away, only for Kanji and Yosuke to both push their cocks next into her face.

"Didn't you already just fuck me?" Chie asked. The way she sounded annoyed by the insistence more than angry at the situation shook her. Was this already starting to become normal?

"You're really good," was all Yosuke said, and she sighed, grasping her friends' cocks, beginning to stroke and accept her horrible plight for lack of any other sense of how to escape. She began to suck them off, taking two cocks at once, sucking back and forth, letting them have what they want. Her friends hadn't listened to her, and the way she accepted the weirdness shook her. She was going along with it, leaning into this frustration. She struggled to speak clearly as she worked between sucking Yosuke and Kanji's cocks, but they didn't seem to care or mind.

"It's just--" She started. Everyone hung patiently, waiting for her next word. "Do you remember the witch?" The conversation paused for Chie every time, like everyone had no patience for her outbursts but all the patience in the world to let her finish sucking dick to speak. It was insanity, but one that Chie was starting to get learn and understand. She hated that he understood it; it ate away at her in miserable swells of realization that she wasn't ever finding sanity again. But it was all coming together.  
********************************  
Chie wasn't in a position to save herself from the demeaning treatment. She went about her day as best she could through every twisted thing done to her by every man she passed by. She'd been pushed up against walls, bent over cares, pushed to her knees, lifted off the ground... Everywhere she went, someone was tugging down her shorts or bending her over to fuck her mouth, and Chie wanted nothing more than for sanity to shine through, but the continued abuse and thorough mistreatment wore down any shred of sense or peace she could have had. She was in deep, suffering harder and harsher under treatments so raw and so shameful that she wished she understood how to deal with them.

Numbness was the only strategy. Chie had to stop caring. Had to become empty. She let the men treat her body however they wanted, easing into a position as public use cumdumpster. Dragged through her day, she sought the joy of her steak dinner. It was wonderful, but the waiter fucked her mouth while serving it. The walk home had her ass filled several times, and by the time she hit her bed, she was limp, empty, drained. She slumped onto her bed amid a throb of misery that wouldn't leave her. She hit the bed in a sobbing breakdown and hoped this was all an awful dream she could wake up from.

The next morning, Chie's clothes were simply gone from her bedroom and the phrase 'meat toilet' was written across her body, begging men to empty their loads into and on her wherever she went, and Chie realized that her curse-induced nightmare was perhaps only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
